Andre
Andre is one of the main human protagonists of the VGF series along with his friends Kyle, Anthony, Steve and Will. In the series he is close friends with Kyle and could be considered his right hand man. Mushroom Kingdom ARC Taking over In the first chapter Andre was shown on a date with a girl named Wii at a restauraunt, their relationship was shown to be a bit rocky as the two were arguing over the bond they have, Andre believes it's not working out for them and Wii angrily asks if he'll go back to "that sony whore" which results in Andre being disturbed by Wii's harshful words and he storms out leaving Wii alone (The scene was to describe Andre's thoughts and relations with Nintendo's Wii console). At home Wii brings Andre a copy of Sonic colors which makes him happy again. He is later seen attending the party at Kyle's newly aquired castle, which is ironically still named Peach Castle, he briefly has a conversation with his friend Steven, who is working as a bouncer, as well as his friend Play (who is the human verison of PlayStation 3). After a short conversation Play asks him if he'd like to dance later on which he agrees to. Steve asks if they're into some sort of relationship but Andre quickly denies however the two were later on seen having sex in castle's bathroom. The two returned a few minutes later and exchanged numbers before leaving. Andre is later seen after Sonic killed Steven at the front entrance. He was sitting on one of the couch's where the party was being held along with Play, Sonic and Andre have a short conversation on Mario before Andre leaves to go to the bathroom. On his way back he begins to think of a bad feeling he's getting about Mario being alive and decides to go and talk to find Kyle and talk about to him about it but he runs into Samus Aran whom he claims was one of his "mains" from melee and brawl tournaments(obviously referred to Super Smash Brothers tournaments from melee and brawl and the fact that Samus is one of Andre's main in the series). After the two catch up Samus kisses him and then pulls Andre away from the party, Andre tries to return to Play, he mentions she is still waiting for him, but Samus convinces him to follow her into a room saying she'll help him forget all his troubles. Sex life Andre has strange strong sex life. He socializes and even has sex with many of the women in the series, so far in the series he only had it with four women. He has been sexually link to: Play: A close friend of Andre. She has had sex with Andre in the Peach castle bathroom during the third chapter of the main series. The two seem to be romantically interested in each other although Andre seems less interested in a full relationship with her, she seems over protective of him as well. 360: Judging by the text Andre had sent to 360 in the mini series Andre and 360 were shown to be lovers, it could also be suggested the two had intercourse. Wii: Although the two were shown to be on good terms (and previously in a relationship) it could be possible Andre was linked to Wii although it was never shown or revealed. Samus: According to the recent episodes Andre and Samus were very close friends and have bee good partners, Samus was also shown to be attracted to Andre as she pulled him away from Kyle's party to have sex with him. If she likes him is unknown. Relationship Kyle Mccoy: Andre and Kyle are shown to be good friends. Kyle invites Andre to come to Peach Castle to join in on the celebration of him becoming the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Andre seems to be Kyle's right hand man. Play: Andre and Play's relationship represents Andre's relationship with Sony's PS3. The two get along very well and can see eye to eye with one another, it appears Andre prefers Play over Wii. Wii: At the starting chapter, chapter 1, Andre and Wii's relationship seems to start off pretty rocky. The two got into an argument which results in Andre leaving her at dinner alone. Sometime later she comes to his house with a copy of Sonic colors which makes Andre happy again. Sonic: Andre and Sonic seem to have a good history together. The two are good friends and get along well. Their long term friendship represents Andre's passion for the Sonic series.